317:The Lilo Adventures of Matchmaker
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Based on the Episodes Interactive story. Matchmaker Madame Cupid a.k.a Amanda Qin wants to get over her ex. Not only she runs into him, she meets a cupid and CLST.


In an office building in New York City, people were waiting in line to see Madame Cupid, a mysterious matchmaker. In reality, she's "Amanda Qin" a local girl. She was of Chinese descent and was interviewing a client, "Okay Mary." Amanda said, "Tonight's the night. I can feel it."

"I don't know how you do it." Mary said, "As long as your around, I can find love. But could you please take off your mask."

"It would be best if you don't know my true identity." Amanda quickly answered.

"So is the mixer going to be great?" Mary asked.

"The guest list is packed with the cutest singles in New York," Amanda answered.

Jeremy came in telling her that she has 3 more appointments and a car will pick her up at 7 pm for the mixer. Just then a black girl came in with a pizza. It was her best friend, "Tavena". While they were eating their pizza, Tavena had something to tell her. "It's been 3 months since you broke up with your EX," Tavena said, "You need to move on. I've got us VIP passes to Dark Angel."

"Are you sure?" Amanda said as she took off her mask, "I don't know. You know I hate Valentine's Day now."

"We know" Jeremy replied, "But you need to move on from all of this."

Meanwhile at the Veron-Hartfeld penthouse. Andrew and Bryssa were getting all dolled up for their first ever Valentine's Day together in years. Cho told them that she and the band will be going to the club Dark Angel for a gig. Bryssa said it was okay, as long as she promised not to drink anything dangerous.

Just then Cho got a message from Teal. He told her that he's here with Lec, Sunny, Star, Tucker, and Lilo. Teal was running late because he was driving Buddy Ride to earn some money. He kissed her and they rode off. While they were heading off, Star found a news article for Madame Cupid.

Lilo told her that for the past 5 years, Madame Cupid has been a mysterious woman who has been hooking up New York couples. Star would love to meet her and help her find the right guys, "I have a thing for musicians." she smiled.

Later that night, Amanda was thinking about what should she wear to the mixer. Amanda came in, showing her a silver dress. She thought it was so beautiful, she decided to wear it. "Now get out there," said Jeremy, "Your chariot awaits

"It's Showtime," she thought to herself.

Later she arrived at the mixer where she showed off her dress, "Madame Cupid" exclaimed a girl, "That dress is to die for!"

"You look hot" shouted another girl.

"Cupid," said a woman with magenta hair, "You look stunning! That dress is white hot! I'm a photographer for Glam Magazine. We're doing an issue on NYC hottest Trendsetters Can we pose for some photos"

"Sure" MC answered as she posed.

Suddenly, she saw Jeremy by the door. "Cupid" Jeremy shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Jeremy," Amanda said.

"You have guests to greet" Jeremy replied.

Inside, she saw a handsome man with black hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. It was her ex, "Romeo" "He's Here and he's beautiful." she thought to herself.

Cupid came up said, "Thank you all for coming out and taking a chance on love! Now let's welcome the gorgeous woman of the night, "Mary!"

She told CLST to play, "This Life is Mine " patrons began to slow dance.

"I see your confidence hasn't faltered over the past year." Romeo said to MC, unaware of her true identity, "But when you're wearing that dress, can't say I really blame you and it's my favorite color, "Silver" You're stunning."

"When your the best at what you do, confidence comes naturally" Amanda flirted.

"You look really great" Romeo commented, "Are you single?"

"Of course" she answered "I'm trying to move on from a broken heart as quickly as possible. We broke up because my ex wasn't ready for commitment."

"I know how you feel," Romeo replied, "That's the same reason I broke up with my EX. Some days, I wanted to hear my girl, "Amanda Qin" again. But now I realize that I have to move on, even if my heart's not ready.

"I get it." Amanda said, "I'm happy for you. Even if I'm not the one making you happy."

While Amanda was walking around, she saw a blonde man. He told her that it's ironic for a matchmaker not to get over a broken heart. "Pretty strange huh, Amanda Qin."

Amanda was horrified because he knows her secret. He also told her that he's here because his boss is a huge fan of hers. "He's fascinated by your success. He wants to know all your secrets. He's a businessman. Very successful and very romantic. Me I don't get the whole "romance" thing." he explained.

"I've helped hundreds of people find love," Amanda explained, "But I can't find it for myself. I guess I'm just doomed to be alone."

Then the man walked off. He told his boss on the phone that she's even more perfect than they imagined.

After the party, Romeo was the only guest left in there. He was still thinking about Madame Cupid and why does she look familiar. Outside, they find her taking off her mask. This made Romeo and The Celestian Alliance shocked, "Amanda?" Romeo asked as Amanda turned, seeing the band and her ex-boyfriend.


End file.
